sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DearlySkies/More Cameos - Everything Has to Happen
I'll update this... when it's not 10 at night... That's right! Yet another cameo submission blog! This one is insanely different because I really need to wrap up all of my fanons and they need to be done before the end of August... So, to move things along, I will be needing gem cameos! FANON PROGRESS Why do I need this? It's really just to see where I can fit characters in and move the story along. I don't want to make a slew of background characters, that takes much too long... I would know, I've written about 25 novels but never published a single one because I don't feel confident in my details... What's needed for each Fanon? TREBLE IN TOKYO Treble in Tokyo takes place on Earth but the more recent episodes have been hinting at another force closing in on the relatively peaceful planet with the intent to take it over or destroy it. This fanon would need vile or villainous characters of any type. These would fall under two leaders: Jelly Opal, a mysterious gem of whites and blue greys whose power is related to that of the ocean in a much more harmful way than Lapis' powers. Smoky Quartz, a direct and upfront type of gem whose powers related to that of cloaking and gem dispowering. *GEM NAME : *LEADER : Jelly | Smoky *PRONOUN : *POWER : *PERSONALITY : *THINGS THEY'D SAY : *PAGE LINK LONELINESS ON WORLD Y Loneliness on World Y already has a few gems lined up for episodes to come but since some characters have since gone, we need to replace them. This takes place on two worlds : Feulea, a vacation hub for liberated gems under the authority of Argyle Pink Diamond. The opposing world, unnamed, generally lifeless other than its hostile residents. This fanon is in need of gems to recruit into the Purple Court. They will only remain for an episode or two as the end of Side 2 results in the court being wiped out by Coral and her friends. It also is in need of escourts for Side 1 who will help Coral and the Pearls escape from Argyle's planet as she slowly falls into corruption. *GEM NAME : *POSITION : Purple Court | Escourt *PRONOUN : *POWER : *PERSONALITY : *THINGS THEY'D SAY : *PAGE LINK : CASTE LABYRINTH Caste Labyrinth has already held a cameo contest but I need Middle Caste members now. Alternative Earth, Pre-French Revolution Caste System with an American Styled Government. *GEM NAME : *PRONOUN : *OCCUPATION : *POWER : *PERSONALITY : *THINGS THEY'D SAY : *PAGE LINK : NIGHT QUEST This fanon also has held a cameo contest but getting as many gems as possible helps to move the story along. It's a kind of "make your own adventure" style series that focuses and can only survive on community suggestions. But, of course, I need gems to forward the story! *GEM NAME : *PRONOUNS : *WHAT WERE THEY DOING BEFORE THEY BLACKED OUT? *PERSONALITY : *THINGS THEY'D SAY : *PAGE LINK : Don't feel like you need to fill every single section. It's perfectly fine if you can't come up with your gem's personality, something they'd say, occupation, or their events before the fanon. If such cannot be filled, I can play it by ear and see how it goes. Thank you all so much for the support this far! Category:Blog posts